A sewing machine that is provided with an image capture portion is known. For example, in the known sewing machine, a plurality of images (partial images), in which an object of image capture is divided into a plurality of regions, are captured by the image capture portion. The image capture portion creates a plurality of sets of image data that describe the captured partial images. By combining the plurality of the captured partial images based on the created plurality of sets of the image data, the sewing machine creates a composite image that shows all of the regions of the object of image capture.